Slaves
by reapersama101
Summary: "They. Went. To. Hell." Imagine thirty years in Hell but it was only two days on Earth's surface. Now imagine your name's Addison Applegate. Now imagine that a demon was amused by your future and add in a bunch of assumptions. This is the story for you.
1. Be careful what you don't wish for

_**Part 1:**_

In 1975, there were such things called "hot spots". They weren't nightclubs or sock-hops. They were portals; to Hell. Every month, one person would disappear. Then the next day they'd come back. And each time they said the same thing; "but it's been twenty years". There were even rumors that they never aged from then. But I didn't find this to be anything near the truth until my brother's police academy graduation.

I had been wearing what I thought was appropriate (but dad didn't); a tie-dye halter top, a hemp fleece brown jacket, a black pilgrim skirt and a pair of black flip-flops. Dad didn't think it was appropriate to wear beach-wear in the winter but that didn't matter to me. They weren't hurting anyone and we would be inside where it was warm.

"Dad," I whined. "Please, just don't be so…" I let myself trail off with a roll of my eyes. My hair was all the way down to my hip as were most hippies'. They had the ceremony and I met up with my best friend, Mallory. Mallory had been my best friend since day one. We noticed then that the track was frozen over. "C'mon, Addie!" Mallory cried out in excitement. I knew what she was thinking; this was ice-skating for us. I ran after Mallory. Before I knew it we were sliding and slipping across the track. Now, we were only fifteen so most of all this was just fun and games. I laughed along with her as we both ran after each other.

"Addie, watch out!" Mallory screamed. I looked ahead of her to see that she was wobbling on one end. When I got closer I noticed just what she meant. In front of her was a large gape in the ground. I could see small flames lick up from the ground's hole and some of the snow was melting. The ground around the hole was shattered into echoes of the broken ground. "Mallory!" I cried out to her as she kept wobbling. I crashed into her and she tipped forward. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Unfortunately, the ice made sure that I slid forward instead of her. "ADDIE!" Her voice echoed and I heard slight screams from around me. I turned just as I began to fall in.

The screams became even more pronounced as I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me further inside. Then I felt one more hand, then another and then another until I was dragged down. I crashed and I spotted just who had been pulling me down. Millions of extremely slim and malnutrition-clad bodies stared at me with hopeful eyes. I looked up to spot Mallory's face looking down at me. Then the hole closed up, right above my head. "Mallory!" I cried up to her, hoping that she could get me out of here. I hoped because this didn't look very good for me.

"Welcome," A voice boomed in a hiss in front of me. I turned to spot the person who had welcomed me. It was a man, no older than his twenties. He had stubble lining his jaw and mouth and shaggy black hair clouding his tan face. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of black suit pants. He wore no shoes though. As soon as I looked down at his feet, I noticed mine too. My flip-flops were melting into the ground. As soon as there was no more coverage over my feet I realized why. The ground was simmering hot and sizzling beneath my burning flesh. I yelped in pain and hopped off the ground so I wouldn't burn. The man laughed, amused at my reaction. I looked around at all the bodies, all the people who'd pulled me down. Their feet burned and bled onto the simmering rock ground. "Who are you?" I asked the man, afraid. You'd be afraid too if you had just been pulled into God knows where by people who didn't look very healthy.

"My name is Joshua." The man said and raised an eyebrow. "Addison," I said, blushing. This man was especially cute. But he looked healthy, which frightened me for some reason. "You'll get a hang of it around here," Joshua said and crossed his arms over his chest. I stared up into his eyes, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. He wasn't expecting me to stay, was he? "I have to get back to my family. I can't stay here," I said to him. He chuckled to himself at this and it only made me more confused. Was this some kind of abduction? Was I being kidnapped? "You don't seem to understand," Joshua said. That kind of made me angry. He thought I was stupid. I crossed my own arms in my anger and annoyance. "Enlighten me," I growled at him. I don't think I've ever growled at anyone. I've always been good and nice. But then again, no one's ever dared imply I was stupid.

Joshua seemed shocked but even more amused now. "You won't be able to leave," Joshua started as he took a step towards me. I glanced at his feet again, seeing what was off again. He wasn't bothered by the ground. His feet weren't bleeding. Mine, however, were searing with heated pain and agony. Something told me it was a start. "For quite some time," He whispered as he inched towards my face. The girl in me was thinking that he was going to kiss me but the smarter side was indicating he was trying to piss me off. Excuse my swearing.

"How long is 'a while'?" I asked, fear inching into my voice just slightly. Josh smirked at me and my eyes widened. For some reason my thoughts went to that newspaper last month; twenty years. "Twenty years?" I squeaked. Yes, I squeaked. I didn't think it was humanly possible to squeak like a rubber ducky. Josh smirked again and I stared at the ground, away from him. I couldn't look at him any longer. For some reason, he disgusted me. I had no clue why but he was just utterly disgusting to me. "You will be greatly rewarded when you leave here," Josh said as he eyed my face. He swiped a strand from my face. "And something tells me you're quite the special girl." He whispered, mostly to himself rather than to be heard by my ears. But I still caught it. I looked up at him in shock. "More rewards means more time," He chuckled. I felt my eyes go wide as saucers. More time than twenty years?

I shook my head, slightly in denial. "What do you mean by 'rewards'?" I asked. The greedier part of me was thinking it might be worth it. Then my feet told me otherwise and my smarter part agreed with my feet. Josh leaned in so that his cheek brushed against mine just barely and he whispered into my ear. "Immortality," he whispered to me. I felt myself go rigid. Live…forever? How was that a reward? "I don't want to," I squeaked. "I doubt you'll believe so much after your time here." He said to me. I shook my head instantly. I didn't want to stay here. I looked back upwards, hoping that some way I could make my way back up to the track or that this was just some dream. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again I would find out I'd just blacked out on the track.

But when I opened my eyes, I only saw the rocky roof of wherever I was. Flames still licked around me and it was then that I noticed that the people that had once been around me were gone. "Where'd they go?" I whispered, mainly to myself. I didn't want to talk to this Joshua anymore. "They went back to work," Josh answered anyways. "What do you mean?" I asked him in annoyance. He was so vague! "They were slaves," He said to me with another devious smirk. "As you are now," He said. It was then I noticed the cuffs.

I had thick silver cuffs on my wrists, connected to a chain. My eyes followed the chain to notice that Joshua was holding the end of it. "You are now my slave," He said. I blinked at him. What? Slavery was illegal. "That's not right!" I shouted at him. He frowned and rolled his eyes at me. "Don't be so melodramatic," He mumbled and tugged on the chain. I looked down at the chain. There was engraving on the cuffs. "Slave 1056" was marked onto the cuffs. What? Great, now I was a number! "I will never be your slave," I growled at Josh. I didn't like growling but it was instinctual from my anger.

That was when I got my first whipping. It was the first of many.

_**Part 2: thirty years later.**_

I was forty five. Forty five years old. I didn't like that. I was older than all of the slaves. When they'd said extra time they meant it. I was lying on the searing ground as I usually was from my usual whipping. It was supposed to be 2005. Suddenly I heard a slight clattering and I looked up from the usual spot I stared at. I looked down at my cuffs. They were open! "Time to get out of here," Josh said. I blinked up at the disgusting man. He wasn't a man; he was a demon. I'd learned so over the years. "What will I expect up there?" I growled at Josh. I'd done so much of that that my voice was hoarse from then on.

"You will be put back into your time. No time will have passed except for two days. From what I've heard, your family has been looking for you." Josh said. I blinked at him. "What?" I cried out in surprise. Then why were all those people so shocked if he was so willing to explain? "No one's ever asked," He chuckled. "Your immortality shall kick in and your extra gift…well, that'll be a surprise." He said and laughed. I hated that laugh. I'd heard it too many times when a slave was too weak to do anymore. "You will be stronger than the average human due to your time and work here." He said, turning his eyes to my direction. I hated those simple black eyes. "I suppose I'll miss you. You always were so amusing." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. I'd learned not to be so good in here.

"Any setbacks?" I hissed at him. Josh chuckled and shook his head. No setbacks? What was that about? "From what I hear, your future is very amusing to say the least." He said. I narrowed my eyes at the demon that stood in front of me. I turned to see some of the vampires nearby. They were slaves as well, paying for their actions up on the surface. "Do they all come here?" I asked absently as I watched one of the vampires be whipped. I no longer cringed nor did I frown. They deserved it. But Josh did frown. "Not all of them. Some have chosen not to act so…damned." He said, indicating to the vampire to answer.

I was shocked at this. "What do you mean?" I asked. I heard another whip be crashed against the vampire's skin. I smirked at the noise. I'd lost the part of me that cared much for the ones who deserved these actions. I was actually kind of amused to find the disgusting beings be ruined, their once-marble skin be broken and torn to reveal the disgusting blood that ran through them here. Here, in Hell, everyone bleeds. Everyone feels. It was a requirement.

"They don't come here." Josh finished. He was referring to the "good" vampires. He obviously didn't approve of them. It definitely made me approve. If a demon didn't approve of their actions, they had to be good. "What do they look like?" I asked. I wanted to know in case I ever ran into them.

"Their eyes are different. That's the only difference between their appearances. Their eyes are disgustingly gold." Josh grimaced. I smiled at this. I felt something happen to me and I looked down. My ragged clothing I'd been given as a slave was fading into the clothes I'd been wearing at the time I was captured. Then I felt pain. I gasped at the surprising pain that wracked through my body as my skin pulled taught. My wrinkles from my thirty years here were wearing off and my skin was replenished. But that didn't change the nasty open scars that lay open on my back and soaked the back of my clothing. The clothing showed no damage as they had when I was first abducted.

The transformation pulled at my open wounds and I glanced at Josh who was smiling. I hadn't reacted so newly to the pain since my younger years. I instantly clamped my jaw shut. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. However, the transformation was tempting me. To just scream would be the simplest relief to my throat; to cry would give relief to my burning eyes. "Will I be a vampire?" I growled at Josh through my pain. He frowned at my stubbornness and shook his head, slightly angry with my reluctance. "No; only those who're blessed by us do." Josh growled. He pressed his hand to my back, pressing painfully onto the open wounds on my back from the fresh whipping. He shoved me forward.

Before I knew much I was stumbling into something cold. It was so relieving that I instantly buried myself into the cold. I could see the snow behind me turn blood red as I lay in the snow. It was then that I heard someone scream. I looked up to find a woman in front of me. It was obvious I was on the track again because the woman was in a track suit. Damn! (Excuse my swearing). "Oh, my God! I'll go get some help! You just stay right there," The woman said. I blinked up at her. "Oh, my Gosh but you're bleeding. I can't just leave you out here to get hypothermia," The woman rambled. I sighed and let out a cough as I sat up. I didn't want to leave the relief of the snow but I guess I'd have to get this woman to SHUT UP! I looked up at the woman in my annoyance. She instantly cringed. "I'll go inside with you if you stop rambling," I snapped at her. Well, thirty years in Hell can do that to a woman.

I didn't like being so rude but this woman was getting on my nerves. I stood up and noted that my flip-flops were no longer on my feet. I tipped a bit forward and the woman thankfully caught me. She let out another scream when her hand came in contact with the blood on my back. "Oh, my Gosh!" She screamed. I looked up to find people beginning to round around. I couldn't tell them and be put away like all those people so many years ago. "You just appeared out of nowhere! Where'd you come from?" The woman cried out. I was about to answer her before I saw the familiar faces run towards me. I stared in shock at them. My dad and my brother, Aaron, were running directly towards me. I had all but forgotten what they looked like but seeing them was a slap in the face. I was back. What Josh had said was true.

The two of my family had never aged a day. It made me curious as to what my mom looked like. I blinked at the male members of my family. I didn't want this to be the part that was the dream but it was better to get it out of the way right now. I closed my eyes and opened them back up. If the pain in my back was any indication then this wasn't a dream. I let out a relieved smile and wondered briefly just what my breath smelt like after thirty years or two days or whatever. I wanted to hug my father and brother.

I tipped forward again before I could get the chance and remembered that the fresh whipping I'd had on my back just moments before was still bright as day. The fresh blood entered my nostrils but it was a relief that it was only my blood. Hell had smelt of iron from too much blood being spilt. I was relieved that the track smelt more of snow and outdoors than fire and burning skin and blood and open flesh. I fell to my knees on the ground as the pain wracked into my body. But it was easier to take than it was in Hell.

I suppose that Hell had intensified the pain there. It wasn't the pain of a million cuts or glass in my flesh to never be torn out. No, it was just a cut. I smiled at the pain and shook my head in disbelief. I was home. I looked back up at my dad and Aaron. They both looked concerned beyond belief. It reminded me of whenever I saw myself in Hell every time that someone was whipped in the early years. But as the years passed on, the look vanished. I frowned at the memory of seeing myself in the later years. My face had been wrinkled and hard, never showing too much emotion. I remembered my eyes and wondered briefly if they were still as cold as they had looked. I didn't want to be that cold.

I lifted a hand to my face, only to feel the taught skin of a teenager. I was a teenager again. I wasn't a burning woman in Hell! I sat up with my legs folded beneath me and felt at my face first then down to my neck. Then I looked at my hands. There were no wrinkles or baggy skin of a worn woman. I looked up to my dad again and stood up. I looked at my dad in shock. He was just as old as I had been moments ago but he looked nothing of how I did. He was forty five and he didn't have the baggy skin or worn wrinkles or any of it! He looked younger than I had looked. I smiled. Good.

I instantly flung myself at my dad, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him close to my body. He pulled me with the same force but soon went rigid. He pulled his hand away from my back and I knew that he was horrified. He had blood on his hands. "Oh my God, we have to get you to the hospital right this instant." Dad said. I blinked at him and nodded. "What happened?" Dad asked. Aaron was still in a state of shock beside both of us. I frowned at my dad's question. What would I tell them?

"I don't remember," I said slowly and looked towards the ground. I'd learned about lying but lying to my dad was new and fresh. Dad frowned at this, concern etching into his skin. "Oh, dad, don't do that." I said and rolled my eyes. "You'll get wrinkles," I said. "Addison, you were gone for two days!" Dad cried out. _It's better than thirty years. _I thought to myself as I shrugged. "And now, you're nearly bleeding out." Dad mumbled in realization and gently grabbed my arm. He tugged me forward. I wouldn't bleed out, though. I was immortal. I couldn't bleed out. Would I get more blood after the cuts were healed or what? "I thought you were going to end up like all those others where you ended up insane," Aaron said. I rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't insane to know that I've gone to Hell and back. But I couldn't blame all those people for going insane. If I hadn't been so fueled by anger in Hell then I would've too by just the sounds that came from there. The screams, the hisses, the shouts, the whips, the burns, the echoes…it would've driven me up the wall!

I reached over and picked up my hair. It was blond instead of gray. I stared in awe at it which only fueled dad and Aaron's concern. "Let's get you to the hospital," Dad said. We did go to the hospital. But by the time we got there…the cuts were only scars.

_**Part 3: 35 years later aka present.**_

__Josh was right. He was so right and yet it killed me to think those words much less say them. I did end up immortal. Ever since that day not a thing has changed about me other than the usual. My hair grew, I went through my cycles but nothing ever changed about me. I got no wrinkles, I didn't grow in height nor did I gain any weight. I ate food but nothing would put on the weight. This is where I regret being a hippie; I was too thin.

If Aaron and mom and dad hadn't seen me eat then they would've thought I had an eating disorder. In a way, I'm now 80 years old. In a way I'm 50 years old. But what I tell people is that I'm only fifteen years old. I'd be put into the same institution as all those others if I told anyone that in reality I was eighty years old or fifty years old.

My dad died two years ago. He lived an excellent life. Aaron got married to a woman named Silvia and they had two kids; Brett and Carol. He's fifty five years old now along with Silvia. Brett is turning twenty nine this year and Carol is turning twenty five. I can't even see my niece or nephew because I was supposed to have aged up to fifty. I've seen them through pictures and mail but I've never seen them in flesh and bones. I know what they look like and I've written to them but I'll never be able to see them in person. That would be a tough act to follow.

Brett was married to a woman named Jennifer and Carol was dating some guy named Brad. Great! Meanwhile, I haven't been on a date in thirty five years. I hadn't been dating anyone at the time I was abducted so I had no one then and I would never again. If I keep on staying the same then I wouldn't ever be able to have a life or love. I'm an ex-slave now. I'll never get married or have kids or have grandkids or anything! I was stuck at this part in my life. Mom passed away ten years ago in 2000. It was upsetting to see that Aaron and Silvia were also nearing their end. I was going to have to watch as my niece and nephew grow up too. But I didn't like to think about it. I had forwarded my new address to Brett and Carol so they now knew where I would be living however I doubted they'd be writing much.

Last time I saw, Jen was pregnant so that's great. The Applegate line will keep on going (unless it's a girl who ends up getting married). The hot spots keeled over about twenty years ago. No one's mysteriously gone missing and came back days later rambling about how it'd been so much longer. Either the new ones were smart enough or there were no new ones. Hopefully it was the second option.

But now, let's get onto the present. I was moving. I had to move every four years at the most because of my age. I've gone to nine schools and only spent three years in the last one. I'd gotten bored too quickly. I've cut my hair (obviously) to chin-length so it cut up into straight sides and the bangs were parted to the right so it over-shadowed my right eye. It was cute and it's been nice, I guess. My next destination was Forks, Washington. I've tried to stay away from Washington as much as possible seeing as it was where I used to live in my teens. Now being in Forks was so nostalgic.

I felt déjà vu everywhere as I drove into town with the town with the moving van nearby behind my black Honda Clarity FCX. It was fun. I've been driving ever since 1976 when it was so rare to get a driver's license at sixteen. I know I was short at 5'1 but the seat went up enough that it allowed me to reach. I never did find out what my extra ability was. I was so confused at first, just obsessing over it for years before I finally gave up.

I've only bumped into a couple of vampires and each time I was so disgusted I just killed them off. I have yet to see a golden-eyed vampire and I was beginning to doubt they even existed. But thinking back, how disgusted Josh was at them just proved they existed. I've always been so proud of them even if I never knew them. I was so glad that some people stayed out of that place.

_From what I hear, your future is very amusing to say the least. _I never did find out what Joshua meant by that. So far the years have been nothing but dull years melting into each other. I stopped at a stop sign and watched as a couple of people crossed the street. Then, right as I was about to go again, a blaring silver Volvo streaked across the street. A moving van was behind them too. It was nice to know I wasn't the only new family in town. That moving van was followed by a red GT and then a yellow Porsche. I laughed as the yellow hummer came in last with a honk of annoyance. He was obviously with the family seeing as how he laughed at their annoyed glances.

Finally a black car that I didn't bother to identify streaked past my car. It was such a large family with a lot of cars. The silver Volvo seemed to have been leading the way. However the black car…there was something off about the people inside it. I looked through the tinted glass, narrowing my eyes in concentration. The person behind the glass was a blond man. He looked crisp and clean cut. It reminded me of how my mom used to say that all men should have OCD. "Wow, if all men were like that I guess I could agree with mom." I laughed to myself. The man seemed no older than his twenties and was extremely pale.

The ring of nostalgia in my head informed me he was a vampire. But his eyes were different; they were what I had been waiting for. His eyes were a brilliant ring of gold. So were the woman's beside him. I wondered briefly if all of them were veggie vamps. I smiled at this and waited. Finally the black car was out of the way and I took off without a glance back. I would see them soon enough if my future was so "amusing". Joshua probably loved this. But why would a demon be so amused by my meeting with a bunch of people he hates? I frowned at this notion as I made my way to my new house. I was well off with how much money I had collected. That money plus with the time interest, there were millions. My new house was simple though.

It was a regular brick and wood house on E Division Street. I stared at the house. It was brilliantly modern but simple at the same time. The windows were each fairly large and it was wide-spaced. It was larger than most but it would only be me. I felt a little guilty about getting such a big house. I exited the car and smiled at the movers. "Please put the furniture in the living room." I said to the movers. They seemed confused but didn't question my request.

_**Part 4: School days**_

It took a couple of days to get settled in with all my furniture and clothing and boxes. But it was only a couple of days. I liked taking my time. I was glad by Friday. It'd be my first day of school and I was preparing myself now. I curled my hair into light ringlets so that they curled into a Shirley Temple halo around my head but in a lighter version in my bleached blond hair. The bangs were the only hair that I kept completely straight along with just the first inch and a half of my head.

I pulled on my newest outfit so that I could check it out. I had just taken my morning shower and so my skin was just a bit damp but the time it took to dry and curl my hair allowed it to dry mostly. My blue eyes seemed brighter these days. The smoky blue irises contrasted with the thick black pupils with rings of darker blue on the outside of the irises. I had pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a cream colored sweater. I usually spent my days indoor so my skin was fair and showed off the slight blush on my cheeks.

The blond sweater was long sleeved and purposely spread out around my wrists. The back was high enough to cover most of my scars and the front just barely. It was a V-neck that went so low I had to wear a black lace undershirt. I pulled on a pair of fluffy black socks then my pair of high heeled boots. I never did feel much so high heels were simple enough without the usual aches a normal human would get. I frowned at that thought. _A normal human…_The words implied I wasn't normal. But I wasn't normal.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and grabbed my coat for the day. It was a gray wool waist coat. I pulled it on and left it open. I liked the cold but it'd seem too odd-one-out if I didn't wear a coat. The flaps lagged in front along with the belt that would usually wrap it closed. The buckle remained unclasped and swung slightly with each move.

I exited the room, grabbing the black messenger bag on the way out. It held new supplies and some old ones I didn't use last year. I would be using the alias of a freshman high school student so that my age wouldn't be questioned. I wanted to spend as much time here as possible, just being nostalgic. I still drove with my license and the excuse that I got held back a year. That would explain why I knew so much about the lessons we'd be taking.

I made my way to school by memory. Memory seemed to be all you had left when you got as old and as odd as me. I found the cars from my first day parked in a spot. It was obvious to me that they were definitely the veggie vamps I'd heard so much about. I parked in the empty space beside the silver Volvo, gaining their stares of curiosity. I gave an involuntary cough on my way out and grabbed my bag from the backseat of my car. "Seems we aren't the only new ones," I heard the blond girl say but it was far too low for any normal being to hear. I gave a slight yawn as I closed the door with my foot and headed on out, pressing the automatic lock on the way off.

The school was just as I'd left it 35 years ago. I went straight to the office and smiled at the secretary. I checked the new secretary's nameplate and smiled. "Ms. Fisher?" I said to the woman. The woman looked young; I'd say mid-twenties. She was pretty too. She had long brown hair down to her waist and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Ms. Fisher looked up at me nervously, obviously shocked out of a trance. Perhaps she was new. She offered a smile and I did the same. "My name's Addison Applegate," I said to the woman and raised an eyebrow. "I'm the new student; or at least one of the new students," I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck as if nervous. I haven't been nervous since my third school. I only acted the part.

Ms. Fisher nodded and pulled out a schedule. "Welcome to Forks High, honey," She said. She offered a map of the school which I took even though I knew this school like the back of my hand. "If you need anything then please come to me or one of the students. They're very helpful." Ms. Fisher said. I nodded with my smile.

"I'll make sure to do that," I said and pointed my papers at her for emphasis. "Have a nice day," I said on my way out. Ms. Fisher seemed pleased at this and waved enthusiastically to me on my way. I smiled down at my map, pretending to read it. I looked at my schedule to check my first class then checked my watch. I had enough time so I went to the cafeteria. It'd seemed that the new students had migrated from the parking lot to the cafeteria but I shrugged it off as I headed to the vending machines.

I bought a Hot Fudge Sundae Pop-tart and waited for it to fall out of the coil. The veggie vamps seemed to be burning holes in my back but not so. I knew what that felt like and this was not it. I glanced up from my schedule to the vending machine to see their reflection. Only a couple of the members were staring at me while the others seemed agitated at their family members' actions. I knelt down and grabbed my Pop-tart before heading over to an empty table. When I glanced up again the family was no longer staring at me, obviously trying not to blow their cover. They were, instead, talking about aimless things. "So, who do you think she is?" The copper-haired girl asked with a smile.

I couldn't tell if the smile was genuine or if she was just trying to play the role. But the black-haired girl's smile was definitely genuine. "Addison Applegate," The black-haired girl said. The entire family looked at her in curiosity at how she knew this. "So, I looked in, alright?" She said defensively. I chuckled at this and all eyes turned towards me. Oops. "Do you think she heard us?" The brunette asked, saying the question that was so obviously buzzing in each of their heads. "I can't read her thoughts," The copper-haired boy said. I stared at my schedule, pretending to either ignore them or to not have heard them. Either way it was the opposite of what I was doing.

"Why do we even care?" The blond-haired girl snapped and flipped her hair. The entire family turned to her. "Rose, do you remember what happened the last time a new girl came to Forks and Eddie couldn't read her thoughts?" The football player looking boy asked rhetorically. The girl, Rose, seemed to be annoyed at this. "That doesn't mean anything," She said. I rolled my eyes as I stood up after finishing my Pop-tart. I tossed away the Pop-tart and my schedule. I had it memorized by heart by now. I also tossed the map away. That ought to keep them occupied.

As soon as I walked away I felt more nostalgia kick in. I saw the principal's office and immediately chuckled at the memories I had of there. I may have been good but I was still a hippie. That meant protests, skipping classes, being caught with people who did drugs, etc. I missed those days. But the hippies now were just druggies and boring.

=x=x=x=

The brunette was in first hour. The copper-haired girl was in second hour. The copper-haired boy (Eddie) was in third hour. By the time lunch rolled around I was annoyed. So I grabbed Eddie after third hour, right before lunch, and literally dragged him out the exit to the outside. He seemed beyond shocked. But no one had seen and he was the mind-reader instead of his family so mental S.O.S signals were of no use.

"It was funny at first but now it's gotten old," I said to him as I dropped my stuff, crossed my arms and began tapping my foot to show my impatience. "What are you talking about?" Eddie said, the shock obviously wearing off. I was growing more annoyed by the second. "Look, Eddie or whatever your name is," I growled. Damn, I was gonna get a hoarse voice again if that was kept up.

"I like you but if you avoid the fact that you're a veggie vamp and you keep on half-stalking me then I'm gonna have to rip your head off that pretty little neck of yours." I said. Eddie's face instantly went hard and blank. "You've been listening in. What are you?" He demanded. I smiled at this. We were getting somewhere! "I was a slave," I said. If he really was this old then he had to know about slaves. But his confusion showed on his face. I sighed in aggravation and rolled my eyes. "You lived through the seventies, right?" I asked for confirmation. He seemed reluctant but eventually nodded. This was good! We were making progress. "And do you remember the people who went missing for days at a time then would come back, rambling about how it's been so much longer?" I questioned him, hoping he wasn't dumb.

Eddie's face seemed to show his realization. I nodded. "They weren't crazy." I said. "How would you…?" Eddie said, confused. I sighed in aggravation. He was thinking I was crazy and that I was just a recent one of the crazies. "The place they went when they were missing; time was different there than here," I said. Eddie just seemed more confused. I had no clue how to explain this so that it wouldn't sound crazy. "Eddie, they. Went. To. Hell." I said slowly. Eddie finally seemed a bit uncomfortable since he shifted on his feet. "My name is Edward, not 'Eddie'," He said. Okay; again, progress! I nodded my understanding. "And I'm Addie, not Addison," I said with a shrug. "How about you start from the beginning?" Eddie urged me as he crossed his arms. I sighed.

"I was born in 1960. When I was fifteen, my brother was just graduating from the local Police Academy. My dad, my best friend, Mallory, and I went to the graduation. After the graduation was done Mallory and I saw that the track was frozen over. We went to play on it. It was like ice skating so we went. We played for a while but then I heard Mallory shout." I said and frowned at the story. It sounded sane so far. "When I looked in front of her, there was a large gaping hole in the ground." I said and frowned even more at the memory. "I pushed Mallory back but the ice made me slip and I was the one to fall into it. We called those 'hot spots'." I said with a shrug. Edward nodded his understanding.

"No, you don't understand, Edward." I said and closed my eyes. I didn't want to relive this but if he wanted to hear it then he was allowed. Edward seemed confused by the time I opened up my eyes. I turned around and lifted my shirt. If he didn't see the scars, he wouldn't believe me. Edward seemed shocked but he still reached his hand out. His cold hand grazed the raised scars but I didn't react. I haven't reacted in the past 33 years. "Where did you get them?" Edward asked in a breeze. I looked at him. I suppose he was asking what type of torture they laid out for me. "I was whipped," I said and smirked as I lowered my shirt and turned in his direction. "But those are too many for anyone to take." He said. "Not even one of us could actually survive all those if there was a whip that could even graze us." Edward said and scoffed his bitter disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, Edward," I said and his eyes rose to mine again. "Time is different in Hell." I said. Edward seemed horrified at this. "How long did you spend there?" He asked, putting on a tough front. His expression went back to blank and hard, hoping not to show any of the emotion he undoubtedly had. "Thirty years," I said. "It would've been twenty but I was…special." I said and shrugged. "How so?" Edward asked, freely showing his confusion again. I shrugged.

"I haven't found out yet," I said. "The demon that ran some of the slaves; Joshua; said that I had an extra ability or something." I said as I shook my head to show I didn't know much more than he did. "If you spent thirty years in Hell why do you look so young?" Edward asked me. I laughed at that but it wasn't humorous. I could tell it was my old laugh. "I didn't before; trust me." I whispered my voice already hoarse. "I aged to forty five and I looked sixty or older." I said with a shrug. "They worked all the slaves so hard we looked horrible by the time that our time came to leave." I said and leaned up against the brick wall of the building. It was then that I heard the crack of thunder.

The rain soon followed and Edward seemed to be about to say something about the weather before second-thinking it. "No, the weather's great like this," I said before he could say anything more. I looked up to the sky, squinting in the rain. I didn't care how ruined my hair got or just what it meant for my clothes. I just wanted the cold. "It was so burning hot in Hell that everyone's feet bled and blistered." Edward cringed at this fact. I looked back at him and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry you have to hear about this but you asked what I was." I apologized. "What about your family?" Edward asked. I shrugged. Wasn't it obvious? "They aged and moved on. My parents died a couple of years ago and my brother got married and had kids." I said. "I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen in my family's eyes in order to stay secret." I explained to his curiosity.

I laughed at the comical situation I was in. "I graduated eight times as Addison Applegate," I laughed. Edward looked saddened at this as he just stood awkwardly. I turned to him again and smiled. "I heard about you in there," I said to him. He seemed confused. "Joshua was absolutely appalled at your family," I laughed. Edward gave a soft smirk. "He said you weren't coming there," I said. "After I asked if all came there, of course." I added quickly. "'All'?" Edward questioned. "There were vampires in Hell, duh," I said as I crossed my arms again. Edward seemed absolutely stunned at this. He didn't bother to hide it. "And he said we _aren't _going there?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Actions speak louder than species, Edward," I said to him through a laugh. Edward laughed for a bit, still stunned but obviously relieved. His expression seemed like what I imagined I looked like after I'd come out of Hell. "You look just like how I did," I said absently. He seemed confused at this so I explained. "When I finally got out," I explained. He half-smiled at this, obviously a bit saddened by the situation I was in. "Thirty years and it was only two days," I said with a sigh. I could see my breath in front of me. "Do you still get sick?" Edward asked. I turned to him and shook my head sadly. "I'm not human anymore," I said, smiling. "I'm a slave and I'll always be a slave, even if I am out of Hell." I said. It was so true that it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Funny thing was I said that I didn't want to be immortal," I said to Edward. He frowned at this but nodded all the same. "But Josh said I'd feel differently after my time there." I finished. I furrowed my brow and spoke my thoughts to him. "I'm still waiting for him to be right," I whispered. Edward seemed to understand that he couldn't say anything. I was still waiting and Edward wasn't able to do anything about it; no one could. "I'm sorry," Edward said. I nodded. I knew he was. I was sorry too. But no one else was. Edward was the only one who knew. Joshua was a demon; he would never feel sorry. The other slaves only felt sorry for themselves. I had turned away again. "I don't feel anything anymore." I said as if that helped.

It didn't help. It only made things worse. Sometimes it was better that I didn't feel anything but most of the time it was so much worse. "I don't feel sick, I don't feel aches, I don't feel pain, and I don't feel any physical emotion." I said. "I can feel happy and sad and angry and confused and annoyed. I can feel things but when it comes to pain, I just don't feel it." I explained my situation. Edward was just taking it all in. "I'm sorry," He said again after a beat of silence. I nodded. "I am too," I said as I set the back of my head against the wall. "We should go back in so we can explain to your family." I said and kicked myself off the wall. I bent down and grabbed my coat and bag.

Edward only waited for me to keep on going. "So what difference do you have from humans besides immortality?" Edward asked on our way back inside. "I can kill you for one," I chuckled. Edward raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm really strong and I can hear more than the average person." I said. "Those are both thanks to my time in Hell," I said and laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. For the first time in twenty three years, I felt nervous. That was probably because I was gonna have to explain to a whole family just what and who I was. "We should wait until you get to our house for you to explain to the others. That way you can explain it to all of them at once." Edward broke into my thoughts.

"Of course," I said. "Thanks for the invitation," I chuckled. "Do you want to sit with us today? The others will understand later," Edward said. I looked up at him and nodded, my smile creeping up on me. "Sorry I got so bitter." I laughed. I really did sound like my old self back outside. Edward and I walked through the cafeteria doors and went to the lunch line. "It's for appearances," He said to me. I laughed at this and picked up my own tray. His family seemed to be staring more than usual now, obviously having heard what Edward had said. I nodded to him and began to pick up some necessities for lunch. "Well, I actually eat." I said. "This is where I regret being a hippie," I laughed and patted my belly. Edward laughed along with me and nodded. "I never did get into that crowd." He said.

I raised my eyebrows up at him. "A vegetarian and you were never a hippie? That is very interesting," I chuckled. Edward smirked and raised his eyebrows, obviously having never realized that. "In a way, hippies would be very angry with us," Edward chuckled. I nodded, smiling. I had grabbed a bag of chips, a plate of cafeteria macaroni and cheese, and a bottle of apple juice. He grabbed a similar lunch before we paid and headed over to his family's table. Edward's family wasn't the only ones who were staring now. I didn't care as I sat down next to Edward at the table. The black-haired girl instantly threw her arms around me in a hug and I looked at her shocked. "She's psychic," Edward chuckled. I nodded. "I am so, so sorry," The psychic girl said through a pout. I blinked down at her.

"I'm Alice, by the way," The girl said and looked up at me. I smiled down at her as she let go, finally. "Addie, as you already know," I chuckled as I picked up my fork and took a bite of my macaroni and cheese. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust at the food. I rolled my eyes at this and took a sip of my apple juice after swallowing. "Do you want me to tell them or should we wait for Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked eagerly. I blinked at her. "I think I'll explain it," I said. Even if it would be tough I didn't feel comfortable having a half stranger explain my life story. She nodded albeit just as eagerly. "What exactly did you see?" I questioned curiously. She smiled at me.

"You are gonna be part of the family," Alice giggled. I almost spit out my apple juice at that but thankfully I held it in. "Um, how exactly am I gonna do that?" I laughed nervously. Twenty three years down the tube. "Carlisle will adopt you eventually," Alice said, smiling at me. "And you and I will end up great sisters," She giggled. I smiled at her. I could see that. Alice reminded me a lot of Mallory. "Alright just as long as you aren't a hippie," I laughed. Alice seemed confused at this while Edward chuckled. "You'll understand later," Edward said. I nodded as I took another bite of my food.

Alice frowned at not knowing but reluctantly nodded. "Will someone please explain what is going on?" Rose snapped. I chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Rose," I said. Edward chuckled along while the big guy just upright laughed. "She heard us earlier," Edward explained to Rose. Rose let out a growl, attracting worried looks from her family whereas others hadn't heard. I wasn't that concerned though. I couldn't be killed by a vampire. I'd tried. "Relax, Rose!" Alice said as she picked her food around to give the illusion she'd eaten some.

Alice wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust. I rolled my eyes. "Just because we don't all eat from deer and elk doesn't mean it's particularly disgusting," I said. Edward chuckled. "Says the hippie," He snickered. I rolled my eyes. "I said I regretted that," I said, pointing my fork at him. "Then why aren't you eating meat?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow. I frowned at this and looked down at my tray. "Okay, so it's a hard habit to break," I said and gave a half-smile. Rose seemed to be practically shaking with anger. "Way to imitate a mutt, Rose," The big guy laughed. Rose instantly whacked him upside the head.

"I'm Emmett, by the way," The big guy finally said. Wow; it was a name that sort of fit him. I smiled and held out my hand to him. He shook it politely but something told me he was a huggable person. "I'm Addie," I said. "This is Jasper," Alice said, nudging the boy beside her. He seemed weakest of them all but that didn't bother me. Like I said; some habits are harder to break. At least he was trying. "It's nice to meet you, Addison," Jasper said. He mustn't have heard anything I'd said. I nodded politely seeing as I couldn't reach him. "That's Bella," Alice said, pointing to the brunette. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "It's great to finally meet you," She said and held out her hand. I shook it politely. "And finally, that's Renesmee but you can call her Nessie!" Alice squealed, pointing to the copper-haired girl. She smiled shyly to me, letting loose a blush. She must've been the half-vampire I've heard of over my years.

"Alice," Bella growled. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her. Alice rolled her eyes and explained. "Bella doesn't like people calling Renesmee 'Nessie'." Alice said. I nodded my understanding. "It does sound a lot like Loch Ness Monster," I laughed. Alice giggled while Bella seemed confused as to whether to be happy that I understood or angry that I was making fun of her daughter's name. "So, you aren't a vampy so what are you?" Emmett suddenly said. Edward turned to glare at him along with Rose (more because he was tempting fate by saying the words aloud) and Alice. I cleared my throat at them and wondered briefly if I should just explain. "I'll tell you when I get to your house later," I said. Thankfully it was then that the bell rang.

=x=x=x=

_**Part 5: The Cullens.**_

I brushed through my hair from how straggly it'd gotten from the rain as I stared at myself in the mirror. It was straight now but it had been stringy and ruined when I'd gotten home. I was wearing the same outfit and no jacket because I didn't want to. I liked the cold. I hadn't done much more than fix my hair and maybe add a belt because my pants had been sagging all day even though they were meant to be tight. I had added a black studded belt over my jeans, making my sweater wrinkle up at the waist. It was cute and casual but I was never one for fashion.

I had been given directions to the Cullens' house only to find it was just down the road. I was more interested in how they were going to react. I blinked tiredly at the mirror as I headed downstairs. We'd all agreed that I would meet up with them at five. It was still about three seeing as I'd only just gotten home. I decided to watch a movie while waiting seeing as I had just enough time. I turned on "According to Greta" and began to watch it. I grabbed something to eat quickly and then glanced at the clock when I was done with the movie. It was 4:30. Hopefully they didn't mind if I was a bit early. They'd told me they'd have to wait until Carlisle (their adopted father) got home which was around four so he should just be getting home. But I decided to call anyways. Alice answered her cell phone on the first ring, probably already having seen it was me.

"You can come over now!" Alice squealed over the phone. Then she hung up. WTF was with that? I chuckled at her chipmunk-like personality before grabbing my bag with my keys and wallet and stuff before heading out. I locked the door before I went to my car and climbed in. It didn't take very long at all to spot their mailbox, seeing as it was just about the only thing that marked the driveway. I laughed at the ordinary mailbox that seemed to stand out in the natural wilderness. It was such the odd-thing-out around there that it was comical. I turned down the driveway and parked just behind the black car. Ah, so those two must've been Carlisle and Esme.

I exited the car, not bothering to lock it seeing as no one was likely to come here, and headed to the front door. I only had to wait a few milliseconds before Alice swung the door open just as I had expected. I smiled at her. Before I could greet her she had grabbed my arm and came into the living room at that break-the-sound-barrier speed that vampires seem to have. I would be dead if I weren't me. "You are too excited, Alice," I laughed. Alice brought her hand down to mine before dragging me to the dining room at human speed. She opened the sliding doors to reveal said dining room and closed it again behind us. Carlisle, the blond man, was sitting at the head of the table. Esme was on his left and Edward was at his right. Everyone was sitting in pairs from then on with Nessie at the end of the table. I was surprised to see someone beside her.

He was different from all the others because he was tan and healthy looking. He was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of cut-offs but the shirt wasn't enough to cover the large Quileute tattoo that stood out on his arm. He seemed to be holding Renesmee's hand and having a staring contest with Edward at the same time. The father and boyfriend didn't get along; oh, joy. I knew not to have a staring contest with a creature that didn't need to blink but I didn't know about wolves. Maybe Renesmee's boyfriend could withstand it. Alice sat down next to Jasper and that was the only reason that Edward lost. I chuckled as I went to Alice's side on the end of the table opposite of Carlisle.

"Ah, you must be Addison," Carlisle said and offered a warm smile. I smiled back, trying to make it not so bitter and just as warm. "Addie, please," I said as I sat down. "Why don't you just get on into your story then, Addie?" Carlisle said. I couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness in his voice. I instantly saw the doctor's coat that rested on the coat rack in the corner. He must've let that clue loose. "Um, well," I started. "What do you want to know?" I asked. I wanted to avoid my life story as much as possible but I suppose that'd be impossible.

Carlisle frowned as he thought intensely. "How about what species you are?" Carlisle said with a half-smile and a shrug. I saw Renesmee's boyfriend turn to Carlisle in shock. "He didn't tell you, huh?" I laughed at him. The boyfriend turned to me and cautiously looked at me. "She's alright, Jacob," Renesmee giggled. I think that was the first time I'd heard her talk other than the time I'd eavesdropped. "I'm a Slave," I said with a shrug to Carlisle. He instantly looked shocked. I laughed at his estimation. It had obviously been what I'd thought too; slavery is illegal. "Not a slave in the U.S., though." I laughed. Carlisle blinked, obviously estimating another answer. "And not in this dimension, either, I guess," I laughed nervously. Again; twenty three years down the tube.

Carlisle seemed even more shocked but curious as well. "You lived through the seventies, right?" I said. Edward frowned. He knew what this was counting up to. Carlisle nodded. "I'll explain how I know about you after I'm done," I said before he could ask. Carlisle nodded his understanding. He obviously knew that it would unravel with the story. "I was born in 1960," I said. Rose guffawed at this. "She's obviously crazy!" Rose exclaimed, waving a hand in my direction. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Edward instantly looked away. I turned my back to them and raised my shirt over my head so that the back rested on my shoulders and my bra-strap was the only thing that showed along with my back. I heard Renesmee hiss in a breath as I showed them. Rose seemed speechless. "Go ahead and touch them if you want proof," I said to her. She didn't hesitate. She wanted proof. So she reached a hand forward and brushed her cold fingertips over the raised scars that stained every inch of my back.

Rose pulled back eventually, still speechless. I pulled my shirt over my back again and sat back down in my seat, facing them again. "There are too many scars for even one of our kind to withstand, much less a human. Your scent gives away your humanity so tell us, how did you withstand such wounds?" Carlisle asked. He was piquing his curiosity. "I got them over the years; some healed and then more were given." I said. "But you'll have to listen to the story to understand it all," I said to him before he could speak again. "Now, I'm not still in slavery but I still am a slave in a way." I said before he could ask. He clenched his jaw, obviously to stop from speaking and being even more horrified.

"Like I said, I was born in 1960. My brother graduated from police academy when I was fifteen, back in 1975." I said and took a break to frown and moisten my lips because they'd grown dry from the horror I still felt. "My best friend; Mallory; and I went to the graduation. We were hippies so we were just playful." I laughed. "We saw that the track was frozen over and at the time it was harmless so we went to play on it." I said. "We skated on it for some time before I heard Mallory shout. I looked ahead of her to see what she meant and saw that the ground had literally opened up in front of her. I collided with her before I got the chance to stop." I said. I paused for them to take it all in.

"I managed to pull her back before she fell in but the ice made me fall into the hole." I said. "We called that hole a 'hot spot'." I added before getting on with it. "The hot spot was a portal to where I became a slave; Hell." I said. Carlisle interjected at this point. "Do these 'hot spots' still exist?" Carlisle asked. He was only curious and I could understand that. "If they are then the slaves are being mighty secretive," I said. "In the hot spot, I met a demon. His name was Joshua. He was one of the slave runner and my owner for about thirty years." I said. I let Carlisle interject again. "So, you only just got out?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. "No, you see, time works differently in Hell. Twenty years was one day and thirty years was two days." I explained. "It wasn't very long here while it was decades there." I said.

"At the time, people were being pulled into more and more hot spots. They would ramble about how it'd been twenty years instead of just a day and they'd have mysterious scars from whippings." I said. "I remember those articles about those people; it claimed them to be insane." Carlisle said. I tried not to but I still laughed, letting my bitter side show. "I wouldn't blame them." I laughed coldly. "You could go insane just by the noises that went on down there," I said. "If I wasn't so angry the whole time then I would've gone insane too." I added. I then went on to my story. "I was supposed to spend twenty years there but Joshua saw something in me that was 'special'. He said that since I would get an ability other than immortality then I should stay an extra decade," I said. I saw Edward and Carlisle both flinch at the sound of this. They were smart; they knew it meant more torture.

"I was told that Joshua would release in thirty years' time and it would only seem like two days." I said. "I did my time to the torture that they gave me because I was so angry that I played the role of rebellion." I said. "I aged to forty five there but I looked more like sixty or older because of all the work they loaded onto me." I said. "It seemed like just another normal day in Hell, the day they let me go. I was given my daily whipping because I refused to work." I said. Carlisle was about to question what work but I spoke first. "In Hell you were either a demon or a slave. There was no in-between and you would work to run, feed and torture Hell." I said. Carlisle and the family seemed horrified by this fact. "If you didn't cooperate you were whipped. The natural tenants of Hell; the ones who had earned their spots there; were what we did. We would fit the place into their personal hells and we would stage everything so that their worst nightmare would come true. The only ones who saw the true Hell were the vampires and slaves." I said. Edward seemed a bit hesitant but eventually finally asked.

"Why don't you tell them what Joshua said before you left?" Edward requested eagerly. Carlisle seemed confused as did the rest of the family. I laughed. "You sure as hell are one relieved camper," I laughed. I turned to Carlisle and smiled. "The reason I heard and knew about you was because Joshua told me when I asked if all vampires went to Hell." I explained. Edward was practically bouncing in his seat, making everyone even more eager to see Edward so unraveled. Carlisle leaned forward in his seat, wanting to hear every word I said even though I knew he knew he would. "I asked if all vampires were so bad and he told me about you. He was absolutely appalled!" I laughed. "And what does that mean…?" Edward urged. I laughed. "It means you guys don't have a spot in Hell. You're not meant to go to Hell." I said, rolling my eyes.

Everyone was shocked, stunned and speechless at this fact. Finally Emmett laughed, breaking the tension. "That either means we never die or we get to go to the place everyone wants a front-row seat in!" Emmett laughed in relief. I laughed along with him and rolled my eyes. Carlisle smiled at this. This was their reassurance. "And it's all because of your actions and future actions," I said. I really hoped this implied that they should still remain in good behavior. Suddenly Jasper spoke. "Does that mean even I go?" Jasper asked. I blinked at him then nodded. "It means you're all home-free as long as you keep up the good work," I said and gave them the double thumbs-up. Carlisle chuckled at this.

"You have no clue how much of a relief that is to us. Thank you," Carlisle said. I nodded, frowning. "I think I kind of do," I said to him. Carlisle frowned and nodded his understanding. I felt the need to protest but choked it back. "Please, go on with your story," Carlisle said before Esme jumped in. "Only if you want to," She added quickly, sending a look to her husband. I smiled and nodded. "I was let out thirty years later and was put into a sort of transformation that made me young again." I said. "It happens to all of us, I guess." I added with a shrug. "Pain in Hell was intensified a million times over so in the final seconds I was in Hell and Joshua had shoved me, I was in pain. But then, I fell into snow." I said, trailing off absently and remembering the relief of the cold nature that had made me so relieved. "I was found, bleeding, by a woman who'd been jogging on the track and her screams called some people to the track. My brother, Aaron, and my dad both came running to the track." I said, smiling.

I saw a round of smiles cross the faces of the family and Jacob. "By the time my brother and dad got me to the hospital, the open wounds were only scars. I guess that scars from Hell stay forever seeing as I never got a scratch on me from that day forward." I said. "It took two years for me to realize that everything Joshua had said was true. I hadn't aged a day and my senses were trained by Hell. I moved out as soon as my family saw me as an eighteen year old girl and I kept going to high schools to stay secret." I said, frowning. "My brother got married and had kids; Brett and Carol; and is nearing his end now." I said sadly. "Brett's married and living in California with his pregnant wife and Carol's dating some guy named Brad. I write to them but I can't exactly ever see them in person." I said. "But my family's moved on perfectly and they always will." I said.

"I'm supposed to be fifty years old and I'll live forever because nothing can kill me in this world. The only way I'd ever die, probably, would be if I fell in another hot spot and continued on in Hell." I said. Emmett cracked his knuckles playfully and I grinned at him. "No, vampires can't kill me," I laughed. "Trust me; I tried," I warned him. "But I have killed two vampires before." I said. "Where are all the other slaves?" Carlisle asked curiously. I looked at him. "They're all in mental institutions 'cause they blabbed." I said, frowning. "I think being Josh's star pupil really killed him." I chuckled deviously. "He might've given up after me 'cause he realized that we humans were a bit stronger than he gave us credit for." I chuckled then frowned. "Either that or he's keeping slaves for keeps." I said and shook it from my thoughts.

Carlisle frowned at this and went into his thoughts. "This is a lot to process, Addie," he murmured. I nodded. "Of course," I said and rubbed my neck nervously again. I didn't want to force this info on him and just walk away but I suppose I had to.

"You wanted to know what I was so I told you. I know what you all are." I said with a shrug. Jacob instantly chuckled smugly. "Yes, I know what you are, wolf," I said with an annoyed sigh. Edward stole Jacob's chuckle of smugness and I smiled. "What are you going to do now?" Carlisle asked. I blinked at him. "I'm going to do what I usually do. I'll spend four years here and then head on my happy way." I said. Alice had said that he'd adopt me but if he didn't want to I wouldn't force it or expect it on him. I didn't want to be needy and I wasn't helpless. Besides, I could think of a couple of missions. "I've gone to a lot of schools and I have more legal IDs than anyone I know." I said. "I could live anywhere and do anything I want with how much I've learned over the years. I could go through any job I want and do whatever I would like to do." I said. "Well, except for wear backless dresses and shirts," I chuckled. "I was thinking Michigan next but that won't be for another four years." I said. "Not to mention that I have a lot of money and I could just about take a bit of retirement." I laughed.

In truth I had no idea what I'd do with my endless life. I could go on those missions and do something productive with my life. Or if things went the way Alice saw them to go then I could live with them and do the missions at the same time. I had too many options. "Have you ever been married?" Emmett suddenly asked. I laughed at this and shook my head. "All vampires I met were blood-sucking fiends and all wolves I met were already imprinted," I chuckled. "And humans are too tiresome; they just can't keep up." I said. It was then that Alice frowned. "Emmett! What did you do?" Alice whined to him. Emmett chuckled. "The Queen of Future is defeated!" He cried out triumphantly. I laughed at this but I was a bit confused.

"I don't see wolves or creatures I haven't been before. The only reason I see you is because you are still part human and I used to be human." Alice expressed tiredly to me, rubbing her temples as she focused on seeing something. I blinked at her. "So, that means that…what?" I asked. "It means you're gonna be with something like that a lot in your future," Emmett chuckled deviously. Jacob frowned at this and rolled his eyes. "That means one of the Pack imprints on you. But ya got a lot of options." Jacob explained to me. I felt my brows furrow. I was meant to be with a wolf? I laughed at this and shook my head, calling some attentions to me.

"I don't understand," Edward muttered. "It's just that Joshua said my future was 'amusing'," I chuckled and rested my head in my hands. "That means I must have a lot of mythical creatures in my life." I chuckled, peering through my hands. Edward frowned. "What does it mean for a demon to find your life amusing?" He asked to his family. I laughed at this. "It means pain, suffering and a whole lot o' chaos," I said with a sigh. "Unless he was talking about good stuff," I said. Instantly all eyes turned in my direction in confusion. I blinked at them and dropped my hands, shrugging. "What? Demons aren't allowed to have soft spots for me?" I chuckled. "How does that work out?" Emmett cried out through his laughter.

I snorted. "I guess it starts with him having once been human then leading to how he was interested in my stubbornness." I said. "The only time I even so much as yelped was my first day when I was shocked and innocent," I said and shrugged again. "Some people find that stubbornness sexy, ya know," I said matter-of-factly. Emmett burst out laughing again whereas Edward looked disgusted while Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

I looked up to Carlisle to see his reaction. He seemed a bit confused, curious and just a dash of annoyed. I laughed at this. "Sorry to piss ya off, Carlisle," I said. He looked up as if in a trance and shook his head. "No, I was more annoyed at this Joshua demon." He said. I guess I didn't annoy him after all. "Well, I wouldn't know what a normal reaction would be seeing as I've never told anyone anything even close to this." I said.

"Look, Josh is a disgusting demon who I'd love the chance to get in a room with him and a chainsaw but he used to be a person too." I said. "I suppose even disgusting creatures like him are allowed to have feelings too." I said and wrinkled my nose in distaste. "I doubt a chainsaw ought to get rid of him." Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know; I've never gotten into a fight with a slave much less a demon." I said. "Well, I have gotten into slave fights but that was back in Hell." I said, frowning then turned up into a proud smirk. "That had to be the most fun time in Hell." I said. Emmett grinned. "You and I are gonna get along great," He said and raised his hand for a high five. I slapped him a high five before leaning back in my seat.

I grabbed my phone from my bag, forgetting I even had it, and checked the time. It was about six thirty. "Do you want to stay for something to eat?" Esme asked me. I blinked at her then smiled. "Um, no thanks; I already ate," I said. "Besides, I should leave to let you guys process this. I'm only down the road anyways." I said. Esme nodded, obviously a bit disappointed. "But remind me not to eat next time and I'll stay." I said. Esme smiled at me. Alice giggled the let it fade before frowning and glaring at Emmett. "I suppose tomorrow the boys will let you go check out the Pack." Alice growled. I chuckled at this and rolled my eyes. "I can't wait to see the guys again," Jacob said. I looked at him.

"I haven't seen the Pack since I started traveling with the Cullens." Jacob explained, stroking Renesmee's hand. I nodded. "Obviously," I giggled at the sight and Renesmee let loose a fierce blush. I smiled at this before standing up. "I'll be going but I'll see you tomorrow then," I said to the Cullens. Carlisle and the others stood up. I instantly saw Rose stomp away. "Why does she hate me?" I asked Edward, not bothering to keep my voice down. Edward frowned. "She believes you chose to be immortal and thinks you threw away your life." Edward said and glared at the door that Rose had exited from. He must've only just tuned in.

"Didn't she hear any of it?" I asked, confused. Rose honestly thought that I chose to be immortal? I was up against it from day one and before even then. "I'll talk to her," Edward said. I rolled my eyes. "No, let her think what she believes. When I think it's time to tell her then I will," I said. Edward frowned but still nodded. It was my thoughts to speak and he would have to respect that. If she wanted to hate me then she can get it out of her system. Every girl needs someone to blame for everything and if I was an outlet for that then let it be.

"Fine but don't let it get too carried away." Edward said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. "Whatever, Eddie," I chuckled. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and sent me a "ha, ha" look that was being very sarcastic. "I got lots of movies on Netflix to watch so watch out living room," I joked. Emmett laughed and instantly scooped me up into a gigantic bear hug. If I felt any pain or wasn't as strong as I was then I would be dead. But I was as strong as I was and I didn't feel pain so I just let him. I guess he didn't get to choke a lot of people so whatever. "I got to go watch some kind of movie," I laughed.

Emmett let me down but shrugged it off before heading out. "See ya tomorrow," He called on his way out. "See ya then," I said back. I turned to Carlisle and smiled. "It was great meeting you; you cleared a lot of things up." He said. It was kind of awkward so I held out my hand. "All business until we know a little more about each other," I laughed. He nodded, relieved at such a compromise and shook my hand. "All business until then," He agreed and I smiled. Esme outright hugged me but I guess that was alright. "Don't eat before you come tomorrow because Emily cooks a lot and so do I," She warned me. I smiled at this as she released me. "Alright," I agreed and nodded once. The next people to greet me farewell were Jacob and Renesmee.

Jacob looked all business as he offered a polite nod. I rolled my eyes and gave a mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir," I joked and cracked a grin as Renesmee giggled. That giggle called Jacob's attention and he instantly softened into a smile. "We'll see you tomorrow and I'll be coming with you," Renesmee said as she reached in to hug me. I hugged her back and smiled. "You never explained what your extra ability is," Bella suddenly said. I frowned at her as this called Carlisle's attention as well. "I don't know yet; it might be developed over the years or it might just be hidden or something. I never found out." I said. Bella nodded her understanding. "I know how that feels; I was told that I was the oddest human because Edward couldn't read my mind. I found out later I was a shield which is a vampire ability." Bella explained. I nodded. "I can't wait to spend more time with you guys," I laughed awkwardly.

Bella nodded with a wide smile as she reached forward and hugged me. I let go of her at the same time she let go of me and then I turned to Alice and Jasper. Jasper was just as business as Jacob while Alice flung herself at me. "You have to come over hours before so we can spend some time together!" She cried out. "Ooh, or better yet I'll come over to pick you up and we can see what you have so that you can look good!" Alice exclaimed as she released me. "Ooh, I'm going to go plan out the looks right now," Alice said. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief at my new friend; no, dash that; my new sister. I smiled at her then at Jasper. I was about to do it when he protested. "Please don't salute," He said with a slight smile. I chuckled and lowered my hand away from where I'd had it half-raised. "Okey-doke," I said.

"I'll get going," I said as I turned to go out the door. "Do you have a coat or something to wear? It's raining again," Esme stated. I smiled and shook my head. "Nope but I like it that way. I like the cold," I said. Esme frowned. "Relax, Esme; she can't get sick." Edward said to his mother. She relaxed only a bit but still seemed doubtful. I smiled at this. If Alice was right then I would definitely enjoy having her as an eternal mom. "Relax, Esme; I barely feel it at all," I said as I exited the dining room. I exited the house without another word. Sure enough, it was raining and pouring.

I smiled up at the sky, thanking God silently for his relief. I pulled out my keys from my bag and climbed into my car, shoving the keys into the ignition. I felt the air conditioner blow on. I loved coldness. It made me wonder what would happen once that wolf imprinted one me.

**AN: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot. I like the plot. A lot. Bye-Bye!**


	2. New Hot Spots

_**Part 1: Imprinted**_

I woke up to persistent knocking on my front door from where I had slept on my couch. "I'm coming! I'm coming, Alice!" I cried out with a yawn as I stood up. I checked the clock that sat on the table that the TV sat on. It was noon already. Wow. I opened up the door to see Alice with a broad grin on her face. "Esme wants you to come over to eat lunch with us before you go over to the mutt's den and eat dinner with them." Alice said, rolling her eyes stubbornly. I looked over to my TV to spot my Netflix still on my Wii. I walked over and turned it off along with the TV. At this rate, it was gonna burn out on me!

"Let's go check out what you have before I give up and give you the backup outfit!" Alice said eagerly before heading upstairs. I blinked at the spot she was in just a second ago before closing the door. "You remind me of a chipmunk, ya know!" I called up the stairs as I headed over to the stairs groggily. I didn't feel like being energetic right now. I was tired. I let out a yawn as I entered the room. "Forget the backup and put these on; they're perfect." Alice giggled. I looked at the outfit she held and rolled my eyes. I suppose it was cute. It was a bit girly for my taste.

Alice held up a pair of destructed dark wash Capri's and a flimsy white floral print shirt with a lacy white camisole. Then she crossed the line. "You are not picking out my underwear, Alice!" I exclaimed. I could practically hear Emmett's laughter from here. We were only down the road after all and I had yelled really loud. That didn't stop Alice from tossing about every item out of the way before pulling out the unopened package of lace thongs. "Oh, hell no!" I cried out. "I never even meant to buy those!" I squeaked.

I think even a human would be able to hear Emmett's laughter from here. Alice giggled at my horrified expression as she dug in next for a matching bra. She instantly pulled out the flimsy gray bra with black lace covering the entirety of it. She raised an eyebrow with a smug smirk. "I didn't even know I had that!" I squeaked. "Go take a shower so we can work on your hair." Alice giggled as I looked down in slight shame. Hey, a girl picks up a few dirty tips in Hell.

I slumped into the bathroom, Emmett's laughter echoing through each wall of my house. I turned on the shower, over my embarrassment by now. I climbed in after stripping myself of my fuzzy black pajamas and underwear. I usually wore boxers; I couldn't even remember buying those thongs or that bra. I shaved my legs and underarms and washed my hair three times before leaving the shower and wrapping myself in one of my bright red towels. It surprisingly only covered down to mid-thigh. "Now, you know you are sexy so don't hide it!" Alice laughed from my room. I blushed instantly and looked at myself in the mirror. My soaked hair was still dripping and just barely curtaining my face.

I looked down at the outfit and then sighed in defeat before pulling the entire outfit on. Even the underwear. I frowned as I found that the thong was surprisingly comfortable. I checked my appearance in the mirror and offered a slight smile. The shirt had flimsy transparent sleeves that were purposely oversized and only slanted down to the elbows, the cut going diagonally from the underarm to the outer elbow. It was girly but it was still cute. If I didn't have the camisole on, you'd be able to see everything including down the steep useless V-neck that went past my breasts and neared my navel.

The Capri's looked excellent on me. I let Alice in and she instantly hooked in a curling iron to heat up. Alice plugged in the blow dryer and dried my hair while we were waiting for the curling iron to heat up. I let her pull on my hair and straighten it out with a comb and brush in order to get more options. Finally she curled my hair all the way up and down into Shirley Temple curls. Before I could protest she pulled out a black butterfly hairclip from the toiletry bag I kept all my hair accessories in and clipped two thick locks of hair from the front to the back of my head. It left my bangs and a couple of strands in front of my face while the two locks held the tops of my hair down.

Alice pulled out a can of water-proof hairspray and began to spray down my hair. "I do not want to live to see Global Warming take its effect, Alice," I warned her. She rolled her eyes (I saw it in the mirror) as she sprayed the back strands. My hair instantly felt stiff on my head and I thanked God that this was water-proof. I loved this hairstyle and I might just use it more often. "What shoes do you have?" Alice asked as she eyed the silver outlining on my shirt that was the only proof of the floral print on the white flimsy material. "They're all in my closet," I said. She was instantly out of the room as I stared in a daze at my reflection.

Alice walked in at normal pace carrying a pair of black vinyl ballet flats and handed them to me. I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said as I slid my feet into the flats. "We can do your nails over at my house." Alice said. "This is the only time I approve of black nail polish," She sighed. I smiled at that and giggled as I followed her out. She grabbed one of the black bags nearby and began to dump all the contents from my usual bag into it. I rolled my eyes. She just had to have everything match, didn't she?

Alice handed me the black leather purse and I followed after her down the stairs. "Thank God it's water-proof hairspray," Alice sighed in relief as she saw the rain outside. "But let's not show off that pretty bra of yours just yet," She giggled as she reached into my closet downstairs and pulled out my usual grey waist coat. I laughed at that as I pulled it on and buckled the waist-belt. "I don't think I will show it off at all," I grumbled to Alice as we exited the house and I locked the door on my way out. "Your car or mine?" I asked her. "We'll take mine yours you'll have to drive it to La Push." Alice said and frowned.

"I just can't wait until you're my sister," Alice said randomly and flung herself at me yet again. I smiled and hugged her back. "You are very random, Alice." I laughed. She shrugged as she grabbed my hand and skipped ahead of me to my car. She climbed into the passenger seat as I rounded the car to the driver's seat and climbed in while pulling out my keys. I pulled out of my driveway and drove the short ride down to the Cullens house. We didn't have much time to talk so it was a silent drive. But when we got to the house, Alice was already outside my door, pulling me out. "C'mon," She said as she rushed into the house. She was cute like a chipmunk but aggressive as well.

I laughed at her as she pulled me inside. "It's a good thing I can't die, Alice, or else I'd be dead by now." I laughed. "I don't even think a vampire could deal with your hyperactivity!" I exclaimed as we entered the house. I shook off the slight drops that clouded over my head. Jacob was already at the dining counter in the kitchen, eating up a storm to Esme's frown. "I told you that you should've waited! It didn't take them very long at all," Esme scolded him as we entered. "That's alright, Esme," I said. "I didn't expect him to wait, anyways. Wolves are very hungry," I said as I sat down next to Jacob.

Renesmee was sitting on the side opposite of Jacob, eating her own meal. I smiled at her and she smiled back through a full mouth. She looked like a chipmunk so I laughed. "You look like how Alice acts," I laughed as I accepted the lunch. It looked too grand to be lunch but I still accepted it with a shrug. "Thanks, Esme," I said as I took the lunch. Esme beamed at me and nodded before walking away. "I'll be up in the study so please make yourself at home." Esme said. "Thanks!" I called back to her. It seemed all she wanted to do was cook for me.

I ate the chicken and lettuce as Jacob ate mounds and mounds of sandwiches and Renesmee ate the same as me. I glanced at the clock. "Emily's gonna be shocked to see us." Jacob chuckled. "So will the Pack," He added. "But I hope she made enough, that way we won't be an imposition. They don't even know we're back in town." Renesmee cut in. "So, you guys used to live here?" I asked them. They both nodded through their food. "Wow; I thought I was the only one who used to live here." I said. Renesmee seemed shocked at this little fact. "When did you live here?" Renesmee asked.

"I lived here when I was still human. This is where I grew up and this is where all the hot spots were." I said. Renesmee's eyes grew wide at this and she seemed a bit horrified at this. "I hope they don't start up again," She said. I instantly blinked at her. I guess I shouldn't have told her this. "Oh, no! They wouldn't. I don't think Joshua's that stupid." I said. I really shouldn't have told her that. Jacob rolled his eyes before he stood up and helped Renesmee off her seat. "C'mon, girls; on to meet the Pack," He said in exasperation. But then he turned to Renesmee and again, his entire façade wore down to the softness beneath.

"Yeah, yeah; you love your imprint; let's go," I said since I was the one ushering them out now. "And you know that they're gone, Renesmee," I said to Nessie. (Sorry, Bella) "You look really good, Addie," Nessie commented. I smiled at her and gave a brief curtsy. "Thank you very much, Renesmee," I said. Alice came rushing into the kitchen instantly. "Oh, you guys are leaving already?" She whined. I blinked at her. I hadn't even noticed she'd left. "I was upstairs with Jasper," She said as she looked down with a slight secret smile. Yeah, it was a secret; Victoria's Secret. "Damn you and your seductive boyfriend," I whispered to her. She instantly giggled as I passed her. "You are already my sister," She said, rolling her eyes. "Uh-huh; keep an eye on the future for Renesmee. She got worried about the hot spots." I told Alice. She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Alice said and saluted me. I smirked on my way out. "Don't ruin that outfit or I swear to God, you will pay!" Alice called after me. I laughed at that on my way out. "What're ya gonna do? Kill me?" I called back on my way out. She let loose a laugh at that as I exited the house. "I'll catch ya later, honey!" I called. "Absolutely! You better come back afterwards!" Alice called to me. "I will!" I agreed as I made my way to my car. "I'll follow you guys to La Push, alright?" I said to Jacob and Nessie. "Okey-doke," Nessie agreed with a nod. She seemed relieved that Alice was keeping an eye on the hot spots but she was still a bit concerned. I guess Hell was like the boogey man. You just can't keep kids from being scared of them until you've proven it doesn't exist.

I climbed into my car and followed the silver Volvo to the reservation. I don't remember the last time I'd been there but it didn't seem very familiar. I remembered the Quileute legends but back then they were only urban myths.

Vampires hadn't climbed into Forks back then. The Cullens had been gone and no one changed into wolves on a daily basis. Before I knew it Jake had parked in front of an old worn down house. It may have been old but it was still about the cutest house I'd ever seen. I smiled at the house's appearance as I climbed out of the car. Jake and Nessie walked right up to the door while I hung back slightly. Then Jake knocked on the door. I heard a round of laughs from inside before a woman appeared at the door. I leaned against the railing of the steps as Jake smiled at the woman. I checked over her real quick. Her shocked expression stood out on her scarred face. They were deep but not as deep as my scars. Her lip was slightly pulled down at the left side of her face. "Jake!" The woman cried out.

"Hi, Em," Jake said and gave a slight wave. The woman, Em, instantly opened the screen door, smiling at both Renesmee and Jacob. Then her eyes landed on me but her smile remained albeit a bit confused. "Who's your friend?" Emily asked. She must know that since I was trusted by Jake and Nessie then I was trustworthy. "She knows; relax, Emily," Jake said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled at Jake. It was like she was seeing a son after so long. I smiled at that look. It was a nice look. I wondered, just briefly, if I'd ever get that look on my face. It was most likely not.

"Come on in," Emily said to me. Nessie smiled shyly at Emily on her way inside. I kicked off the railing and walked up the steps. I held a hand out to Emily. "I'm Addie," I said. "Emily," She said to me as she shook my hand. She was friendly but a bit wary. I offered a reassuring smile on my way inside. I hoped she liked me. "Go ahead and take your coat off; we have heat," Emily said to me. "Oh, I wouldn't care if you didn't," I laughed as I took my coat off. "I just kept it on because Alice said if I ruined this outfit, I'd pay," I said. Emily seemed shocked by this bit. "You don't look like a vampire," She whispered, mainly to herself. She must've been checking my eyes for contacts.

"I'm not; relax," I reassured her and she smiled, a bit embarrassed, at me. I smiled back with a shrug. "So, how do you know Jake and Nessie?" Emily asked absently as I held onto my stuff. "Oh, I just met them a couple of days ago but…well, things are complicated." I said. Jake sat down at a table with a large shape-shifter man who offered a polite smile. "Hey, Sam," Jake said. Sam looked at me instantly and sniffed slightly. "She smells human," He stated. I laughed at that. "I'm not, trust me," I whispered to him as I sat down next to Nessie. Nessie nudged me and sent me a warning look. "What?" I cried out in defense. "What are you then?" Sam instantly asked. It was obvious by his hard expression that he was Alpha of his Pack. It made me wonder if he was Alpha of Jake too.

I frowned at Sam and felt my eyes go hard. Then I gasped. "This is why she wanted me to wear a fancy bra!" I cried out. Jake burst out laughing as Sam suddenly flushed and Nessie looked confused. "Who?" Nessie asked. "Alice!" I cried out. "You mean you hadn't thought of this?" Jake laughed. I glared at him instantly. This was a serious situation. Then why was it so comical? "No; I forgot completely." I said defensively even though it wasn't helping my case. Emily was glaring at me. "Oh, no! I'm not gonna make a move on him! Oh, God, no!" I cried out and waved my hands around defensively. Emily's face turned confused. "What are you rambling on about?" Sam's voice broke me out of my defense. His voice was so Alpha that I instantly went rigid. I didn't like being commanded. "Oh, Sam; you might not want to make her mad." Jake warned seriously.

Sam turned his confused look towards Jacob and I took that chance to glare at Sam. "Relax, Addie; Sam is just that way," Nessie said to me. I blinked at her and felt my rigid stance melt away. "Huh? Oh, right; Alpha; forgot." I said. "Explain what you are." Sam demanded again. This time I didn't go rigid. I didn't like being commanded but I refused to get angry. I was a very stubborn person after all. "One of the Pack is supposed to imprint on her." Jake interjected before I could speak. I turned to Jake, confused as to why he wouldn't let me speak. His expression was completely serious now.

Sam seemed shocked to say the least. "How do you know this?" Sam asked, his voice turning Alpha against Jake. I flinched at the sounds of his words as they crashed against me. I didn't like anyone being talked to like that. Jake seemed unfazed by it though. "Relax; Jake is Alpha too. They fight a lot." Nessie whispered to me. "We know because Alice can't see her anymore in the future except for some of the time." Jake said. I felt my eyes dart between Jake and Sam. Two Alphas in one Pack? Isn't that a bit confusing? "Jacob inherited the Alpha right but he only uses it some of the time whereas Sam uses his Alpha inheritance more often." Nessie whispered in explanation to me. I nodded at this.

I crossed my legs as I set my stuff down on the floor. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, Emily," I said to Emily. She seemed shocked at my apology but nodded nonetheless. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" She asked politely. I shook my head. "We just ate so no, thank you." I said with a smile. I didn't want her to worry about me being an imposition. I was raised properly despite my being a hippy. Nessie just waited for the boys to calm down. "I'm Addie," I said, deciding it was time to break their staring competition. Sam took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down before reaching a hand forward. I shook it politely. "Sam," He said briefly. He obviously didn't like me.

I shook Sam's hand. I wasn't bothered by the heat because it wasn't that much. I could stand the heat but I liked the winter and cold better. "How does she know?" Sam asked Jacob. Jake raised an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip in thought. "I've come across shape-shifters before," I answered. I would answer his questions today but if he dared speak in that tone to me another day I would rip that head of his right off of that thick little—"Where?" Sam demanded. Any other day, boy; try it! "I've come across them on my travels." I said vaguely. Nessie offered me a reassuring hand under the table and I accepted it with a grateful look. She smiled at me, no longer the girl that was afraid of hot spots. "Why are you being so vague?" Sam said to show his suspicion freely. Oh, great; I feel fantastic now! "Because I don't know if I can trust you any more than you think you can trust me." I answered, raising my eyebrows.

Sam instantly went on the defensive just as I had expected. I raised my chin stubbornly. "You might want to know she's beyond stubborn." Jacob warned Sam with a sigh of exasperation. I stared Sam in the eye. We were still doing this when we both heard the door creak open. Neither of us looked away though, neither of us blinking. Like I said; you never want to get into a staring competition with a creature that doesn't need to blink. "Hello, boys," I heard Emily say but I knew she was still staring at us. "Hey, Em," I heard a husky voice say. He sounded as if he was about to say something else but then he must've cut off when he saw me and Sam. "What are they doing?" He asked Emily. "They're having a staring contest," Jake answered for Emily.

"Jake, my boy!" I heard the guy cry out in excitement. "Hey, Embry," Jake said. I smirked, knowing that Sam wanted to look away so badly. I lowered my chin slightly and decided it was time to cut this off so I looked to the new person who'd entered the room. "Don't be smug, Sam," I chuckled as I looked at the latest visitor. "Who's this?" Embry snickered and winked flirtatiously at me. "Don't flirt, Embry." Jake warned. Embry looked confused. He was by Jake's side now, probably after hugging him. I leaned back in my seat and then looked at Sam again. "If you want me to leave, say it, Alpha," I snickered. Jake seemed about as shocked at this as Sam was.

Then Sam was the one to go rigid, knowing I was testing him. "If you're really meant to be imprinted on then you're welcome to stay," Sam said. It was surprising how I hadn't seen one tremor since I made him so angry. "What did I miss?" I heard Embry groan as he dropped into the seat beside Jacob opposite of Renesmee. "I'm Addie," I said to him. "Embry," He said with a simple guy nod. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. "This is sort of like Alice is setting you up on a blind date." Nessie suddenly giggled.

I laughed at that and rolled my eyes. "Hardly," I laughed. "She wasn't very happy so I doubt it," I laughed. "You missed it, Embry." Jake chuckled to Embry. "She suddenly cried out about how Alice picked out her—," I cut Jake off with a warning glare. "Seriously, Jake? Do you think before you open your mouth?" Nessie giggled. I smirked and was about to comment when Jake cut me off with his own warning glare. I yawned tiredly and looked at Nessie. "They'll be here any minute." She said. I nodded. That was when I heard it outside the house. I heard their footsteps. There were six sets of footsteps coming our way. "Six of them," I said as I leaned back. Nessie and Jake looked confused as I waited. The door whooshed open to reveal six laughing shape-shifters. One was carrying a four year old girl and one was accompanied by a late-teenage girl.

"How did you…?" Nessie said. I tapped my earlobe to her and she smiled. But none of the boys had that look on their face. "There are still more to the Pack," Jake explained to me. I nodded to him. "But in the meanwhile," Jake said and pointed to the first shape-shifter who was carrying the four year old girl. "That's Quil and Claire," he explained. I nodded then he pointed to the late-teenage girl who was clutching onto one of the shape-shifters. "That's Kim and Jared," he said. I nodded again and he pointed to the one nearest Jared. "That's Collin, that's Brady, Paul, and Leah." Jake said, pointing to the two nearest and the only girl shifter.

"There are still eight more," Jake said, sending a glare in Sam's direction. I raised an eyebrow to Jake. "Don't act childish; that's my job," I smirked. "Guys, this is Addie," Jake chuckled. Nessie held onto my hand tighter under the table and I smiled at her. She just sent me a warning glare. I rolled my eyes but kept on holding onto her hand. Nessie let go of my hand and I looked at her, shocked. She sent me an apologetic look and mouthed the word "later". "Why's she here?" Leah asked Sam coldly. I couldn't tell if she was talking coldly to Sam, talking coldly about me or both.

"Don't let Leah get on your nerves too much," Collin said and reached over, offering his hand. I took it and smiled. I suddenly felt like I was the star on an episode of _Bachelor_ except I wasn't a guy. "I wasn't about to," I laughed. "Addie was just telling us about her—," I cut Jake off by kicking him in the shins. He yelped at the kick and blinked in pain. "Sorry," I said. Nessie giggled. "You knew the consequences," She said.

I smiled at Nessie before turning to the guys. "She's not human but refuses to tell us what she is." Sam said coldly. I was about ready to snap at him and kill him. Nessie sensed them and offered a small smile. It was then that Emily came back in. "Oh, boys! Did you see Jacob was back?" Emily said happily. I turned to Jake then to the shifters. They just now realized this? "Oh, crap, you are!" Brady cried out. "Brady, not in front of Claire!" Quil warned. I smiled at this as the little girl squealed at the sight of Jacob. "Jake! Jake! You're back!" She cried out eagerly. "I want to hug Jake," Claire said to Quil. Quil reluctantly let her down and she rushed over to us. She didn't even bother going around the table but instead climbed onto a chair then onto the table then hugged Jake. "Claire, don't climb on furniture," Quil scolded.

I laughed at this as Claire turned towards me. "I'm Claire," She said and waved. I smiled back. "I'm Addie," I said and offered a small wave back. "I like her," Claire laughed as she pointed at me. I blinked at this. I hadn't really done anything and she already liked me? "Claire's got a great judge of character," Emily said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Thanks, Claire," I said to Claire. She smiled but then frowned. "What's this?" She questioned as she saw my shoulder. I looked at where she was looking and sure enough there was a scar peeking out. That's what I got for wearing a shirt with a low back.

Emily looked where Claire was looking and gasped. "Oh, sorry; I should've put my coat back on," I mumbled as I picked up my coat and began to pull it on. But Sam had already seen. I frowned at him and sent him a glare before he could speak. "What was it?" Quil asked as he picked Claire back up. Claire pointed to Emily. "She had scratches like those," She said. Every set of eyes turned to me except for Nessie and Jake. "Okay! Let's go wait down at the beach," Nessie instantly cried out, relieving the spotlight off of me. I frowned at the outside. It was raining again and I turned to Nessie. She hissed in a breath. "Sorry," She said to me. I smirked and shook my head. God just wasn't on my side today.

"Well, if Alice finds out I ended up getting this outfit ruined, she's gonna torch my closet and fill it with pink frills so I'm stuck here," I laughed. Nessie laughed along with Emily and Claire. But Emily still seemed a bit worried.

Suddenly eight boys ran in through the door, shaking like wet dogs (ironically). But only one stopped as soon as he saw me. That guy was…my God.

_**Part 2:**_

I gaped at the God-like boy that was standing in front of me. I didn't know an imprint worked both ways but I suppose so. I'd heard stories and descriptions of imprinting from those who'd imprinted but there were no ties to the ground, no connection to each other's soul. This boy looked like one of the youngest and yet he was still about a year ahead of me in physical stance. I could see through his white T-shirt all the perfectly sculpted abs, the muscles that flexed with every movement. The shirt clung to his every muscle perfectly, making me lose my breath at just the very sigh of him. His pair of cut-offs reached his knees thankfully but still showed the perfect muscles in his legs. He wasn't overly buff but he was definitely perfect. His large blue Quileute tattoo stood out on his tan russet skin. Finally I got to above his neck and smiled. This boy, no, this God, had the most charming face I'd ever seen. No vampire could ever compare to his looks. His every feature looked childish and yet matured in a way.

The God's ink black hair hung in shaggy locks just barely over his eyes. "We have a winner!" Jake announced. The God was still gaping at me and no one else was so THANK GOD! "Seth, meet your soul mate; Addie," Jacob said. I turned to Jacob and shot him a glare. It was then that Nessie teased. "You think he's sexy," She sang. "Not in front of Claire!" Quil announced in the background but that was in the background because it was then I looked back up at this God; Seth. I heard Sam's sigh but ignored him.

I couldn't stand in fear that my knees would buckle. I couldn't breathe in fear that it'd be taken away again. I couldn't blink in fear that he'd disappear. I couldn't speak in fear that I would squeak. I could only stare at this beautiful creature that stood in front of me. Thankfully he was staring back. For once, I didn't feel self-conscious nor did I feel anorexic and I didn't feel like an ex-hippie either. I felt great! Because the way Seth looked at me was more than I'd ever seen in someone's eyes. And I've seen a lot of meaning in eyes. But never so much love; I've never felt so much love.

I've seen a lot in eyes; disgust, hatred, amusement, horror, shock, pain, but never have I ever seen so much love. At least, not in the eyes of someone who was looking at me. I loved that I had him wrapped around my finger and that he did the same to me. There were mutual chains. I smiled as I reached forward just to touch him. I touched his wet t-shirt, feeling his chest just with my hand against his heart. I liked the way it beat. I liked the way I made it beat. I smiled at this as I pressed my hand into his chest. I wanted to feel his heart beat but I didn't want to hurt him or anything. Seth placed his hand over mine.

I didn't want to remember all the people in the room other than Seth and me. I knew it was selfish but I didn't want to share him. I wanted Seth all to myself. But I was woken out of my trance by the distant sound of Nessie's cell phone ringing. I looked away from Seth and removed my hand to look back at Nessie. She looked absolutely stunned and horrified. I blinked. "What's wrong?" I asked Nessie. I looked around to see Jake frowning but others were confused. "What?" I asked. Jake looked at me and sighed.

"Alice said that the hot spots are back," He said.

**AN: It's shorter but the next one will be longer, definitely! Hope ya love it!**


End file.
